mega_hero_showdownfandomcom-20200214-history
White Lightning (Lightning)
White Lightning is Mosquito Man's Second-in-Command. He gets the job done when he needs most. He never gives up on a fight and he always saves the day just in time. No villain can stop the teenaged human Lightning Bolt. He is destined to become the new leader of the Mega Heroes after Mosquito Man dies. White Lightning is Mosquito Man's newest closest friend and he got Mosquito Man's back every time. He takes things seriously for Mosquito Man and his fellow Mega Heroes. No one has ever stopped him before and no one ever will. ''Early Life Lightning was just another contestant to make his debut on ''Total Drama Revenge of the Island and Total Drama All Stars when he became friends with current superhero Mosquito Man (aka Michael). After Mosquito Man had been eliminated, Lightning takes the game into his own hands and demanded Chris McClean to bring back Mosquito Man into the competition. Seriously. Have you ever seen a contestant order a host to bring back an eliminated player on the show? Chris didn't have a clue. In the Special One Hour Series Finale of the Total Drama Saga, Lightning was struck by a lightning bolt that shot down from the sky. Lighnting gained an energy-contained costume and became a being known as White Lightning. ''New life as a Superhero White Lightning started his superhero career when Mosquito Man defeated Jo (Doctor Squid) and sent her down into Lake New Wawanakwa on Total Drama All Stars (which was the Total Drama Farewell Special One Hour final episode. Camp New Wawanakwa has been recovered and became a full-time summer camp for kids thanks to Mosquito Man and White Lightning. He has a stunning resemblance of two twin brothers Chef Hatchet and Chef Ratchet. Only younger. He never imagined that he had a girlfriend before until on one of the episodes of ''Mega Hero Showdown which was "Total Date Night". He started dating Leanna; a young 17 year old girl who love heroes like White Lightning. Like his fellow heroes he started to fall in love with Leanna. The bond between White Lightning and Leanna has gone beyond just companionship but, there is an emotional bond. there was a time when he and Leanna started dating, a criminal started grabbing Leanna and forced her to fall in love with crime, and Leanna refused. White Lightning electrocuted the criminal and brought him to justice. ''Mosquito Man's Wedding White Lightning became Mosquito Man's best man at his leader's wedding. when Mosquito Man's fiancee Leslie walked down the aisle in the chapel of the Hall of Heroes, the wedding has been crashed by Doctor Squid and the supervillain organization called '''Mega Doom'. White Lightning and his fellow heroes defeated Mega Doom and saved the wedding. ''The Final Challenge in Season One White Lightning and the Mega Heroes were told the Mosquito Man and Leslie are returning from their honeymoon back to the Hall of Heroes, they are prepared for the final challenge. The Mega Heroes heard that Doctor Squid and the Mega Doom are setting a bomb to destroy the Hall of Heroes. Mosquito Man, White Lightning and the Mega Heroe defused the bomb before the Hall of Heroes was destroyed. They defeated the Mega Doom while Mosquito Man defeated Doctor Squid with the Destiny Virus. the Mega Heroes won $1,000,000.00. Powers/Weapons '''Lightning Punch: '''White Lightning's Standard super power. One punch and the enemy is fried. '''Lightning Kick:' White Lightning's advanced power. One kick and again the enemy is fried like chicken. ''Allies'' '''Mosquito Man: '''The Leader of the Mega Heroes. He is White Lightning's closest friend. Category:Heroes